


“I Know Places We Won’t Be Found” - T. Swift

by trulytheonejas



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulytheonejas/pseuds/trulytheonejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from T. Swift's song “I Know Places We Won’t Be Found”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I Know Places We Won’t Be Found” - T. Swift

“You sure this is safe?”

“Yea,” Val responded, “just trust me.”

And she did, oddly enough. They’d only known each other for a few hours, having met each at a get together their mutual friends were throwing on the beach. They just clicked and as time went on, they craved to be alone for a bit, away from the boisterous group.

“This is it.” He smiled at her bashfully, softness lingering in his eyes.

“It’s beautiful.” It wasn’t much but it was enough. “And we got away from them!” She giggled quietly. She admired the crashing waves upon the shore from their spot on a cliff, a few hundred feet away from their partying friends.

He nodded in agreement. “Just far enough away that they won’t be able to find us.” It was then he realized that she had yet to release his hand. He had assisted her on their way up because he was a gentleman and that’s what gentleman did.

But as his grip tightened a little, it was impossible to ignore the rush he felt within him when they connected eyes and she smiled at him. So maybe the hand-holding had less to do with chivalry (although he had plenty of that) and a whole lot more to do with the young woman before him.

With their gazes never faltering, Zendaya bit her lip before speaking, her voice barely above a whisper, “Hey, Val?”

“Yeah?”

“..I think I’m gonna like it up here.”


End file.
